This invention relates in general to handbags, and more particularly to a handbag having means to illuminate the interior thereof.
Women carry a wide variety of items in their handbags, and under conditions of reduced visibility it is difficult to locate a particular item which may be needed at the time. For example, a women may have difficulty locating automobile or house keys at night.